The Unknown Scouts
by The Alciontae Shadow
Summary: Setsuna brings two girls to Japan, for what reason, neither knows. Chapter Three has arrived!
1. Prologue, Part the First

The Unknown Scouts: Intro  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the scouts or other such things related to Sailor Moon, though Sai~en and TopaZ ARE my best friend's and mine.   
  
Note: This starts about two years before Sailor, Moon some of it will occur during the same time period. The author's bribe is now instated or whatever, and so, if you read and review mine, I'll read and review one of yours. That way everyone'll be happy. ^_^  
  
Something Extra: If you'd like to take it, please feel free, but be sure to tell me.  
  
  
Sai~en had never really understood her name. The Georgia backwater didn't seem to inspire any truly original names, though her best friend, TopaZ, had a rather different tag as well. Even so, the eight year old found herself fond of the exotic, rolling sound of her name. It had been their differences that had brought the two friends together at age four and three. All the little girls wanted their Barbies to meander through the constructed rooms, having unintelligible conversations. Then, one day, a three year old with icy blue hair in pinned up braids asked to play. After a slight waiting period where each felt the other out, an oddly complex background of fighters and warriors began to emerge with deaths and injury to ensue. From then on, the two became the next thing to sisters, adopting the other's family for their own. Yet, that would change about two weeks after Sai~en's eighth birthday.  
  
~~~  
  
Both girls sat comfortably on TopaZ's shifting waterbed. Somehow, the air thrummed through the room, an air of uneasy anticipation collecting about them. When the door into her bathroom flashed, both girls flinched, jumping off the bed. Yet, their caution was not necessary, for Setsuna was the one who stepped into the small room.   
A smile brightening her face, Setsuna stood before them, speaking briskly. "Sai~en, TopaZ, I am Setsuna, Guardian of the Time Gate and the once Princess of Pluto. I have been asked to acquire your assistance as well as begin your training. You are, of course, allowed to choose not to go, but you must know that you are the Unknown Sailor Scouts, or Senshi were you Japanese. If you choose to come, you will be given the Japanese language and placed in habitation that would best suite you. You may now ask questions." Breathing, the woman sat on the edge of the bed, sweeping back a few errant strands of deep green hair.  
TopaZ nodded sharply, "Will we get to do what you just did? With the door?"  
"Yes, dear, though you might have to work with Sai~en here to be able to. From what I've been told, you two are part of a team. Unlike me, there will be a few things that will require both of you for it to be accomplished."  
"Where are you going to put us if we go? I don't wanna go to a foofoo girly girl school..." Sai~en made a face as TopaZ giggled.  
"I wouldn't want to either! Those girls get on my nerves!" the blue haired girl commented, agreeing with her best friend.  
As she spoke, TopaZ somehow knew they would be moving to Japan; both girls had already accepted it. A look passed between them which Setsuna intercepted happily.  
"I believe there is a school for those whose parents would like for them to be expert on the ways of the ninja. If you think that you would be able to deal with the training, then I could sign you up to study there. If you like..." she paused, questioning. "It's a very exclusive school that not many people know about."  
Fingering one of her braids, TopaZ chirped in, "When do we leave, Setsuna-m'am?"  
"Tomorrow, dear. You truly must begin learning what is to be taught you as soon as possible. When I give you the language, I'll also give you the story that will be told to others. The memories you have now will still be with you when you're there, though. In the story, you will be orphanned sisters. Now, go say your good-byes. I'll return tomorrow." Again the glowing door appeared and Setsuna had left.  
For a moment sober, TopaZ look at Sai~en and quietly asked, "What's happening that they have to call in an eight year old and a seven year old? Sai, what is going on?" The auburn hair of the other girl swayed as she slowly shook her head.  
"I don't know, PeZ, but I'm sure I'll know soon. We both will. And if we don't like what's going on, we'll leave. Just like what we're doing here." Jumping up again, the girl decided it was time to say, without using the actual words, good-bye to her mother and father. "See ya tomorrow, love. Don't forget to say good-bye!" and singing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles( theme song, she walked home.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what'd ya'll think? I've decided this is just going to be a teaser for the prologue of my story, cause I don't want to make it too long. ^_^ But, Right now, it's mostly prologue... The actual story will come along later, though it won't if I get no reviews. How about 5? Eh? 5 shouldn't be too much. And if ya'll are wondering why the hell 8 and 7 years olds are talking so intelligently, well, these two mature at a faster rate because of something that will happen later. I plan on having more tomorrow. Again with the author's bribe. ^_^  
~The Alciontae Shadow~ 


	2. Prologue, Part the Second

The Unknown Scouts: Prologue, Part The First  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, they never were. {Except for Sai~en and TopaZ...}  
  
Notes: Feel free to review/flame and other such things... I flourish on any type of feedback. Because I have a few requests for the next part, I am putting this up, but please, I need 5 to put up the third part. The girls are Sai~en {age 8} and TopaZ {age 7} and they have been best friends for quite a while. Now they must be sisters to survive. Though it's not as hard as I'm making it sound... The author's bribe still stands, and any reviews will be rewarded with a review if possible. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Dedication: To InterNutter and Eileen who read and reviewed my other fics. I appreciate it, even if you don't read this.   
  
  
Staring at the darkened streets of the Japanese city, Sai~en barely noticed any differences between her fantasy of her new home and the reality. Almost no one walked the streets of the sleeping city, those who did, the shadier characters lurking and looking for victims.  
"Come along, dears, the owner of the school promised to stay up for us. Your lucky he's a friend of mine or you wouldn't have been allowed into the school. Usually, girls are forbidden. Both of you must work very hard to do well. Otherwise, Minko-sensei has informed me that he will enroll both of you at one of those 'foofoo girly girl' schools. Ah, here we are." Setsuna stopped, halting the girls as well. "Sai~en, TopaZ, I would like both of you to know that I must leave after you have put your room in order. I do not know how long I will be gone, but the two of you will be the only girls who study here. Don't worry, both of you will do excellently. Now, take off your shoes so we will be allowed in." Politely, the ageless woman rapped her knuckles againt the delicate-seeming door.  
A soft rustle and the door opened to reveal a rather short Japanese man with rather pronounced muscles. When he saw Setsuna's garnet eyes, he grunted and widened the crack leading into the compound. "Ahh, Setsuna-san, these are to be my new students? Usually parents wait for a couple more years to pass before leaving their children in my care. Is what you are doing truly wise?" The three females followed as he spoke in soft, clipped tones, leading them through the slumbering dormitories.  
"Now Minko-sensei! I believed you thought better of me than that. These sisters have no parents to make such decisions, and I cannot keep them. The poor dears must go somewhere, and I do believe this is where they should be. Besides, what you will teach them must be taught now. Will this be their room?" Setsuna looked at the owner of the boarding school disappointedly. "I know they should not be treated specially, but are the others who share rooms in possession of such small facilities?" At the Look HE gave HER, the Guardian of the Time Gate merely sighed and sat both girls on one of the beds. "Train hard. I will come back to checj upon you when I can, and money will be sent. Maybe next time I'll even have Luna and Artemis stop their search to see you. Good-bye, girls." The regal woman swept out of the room, pausing only to speak a few last words with Minko. "I wish for them to start in the beginning classes, but you will start them off with heavy weaponry; they need their strength built up. And don't hold them back, it could mean many things, all of them horrific." The short man walked her to the door where she spoke her last for the night in a sweet, scathing tone, "Those girls will be trained well. I will be watching." And then she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Both of the Georgians had fit well into the group that made up the school for ninjas. Their confident manners, TopaZ's beauty, and Sai~en's abilty to bring down any of the others using only a few words the meaning of which only adults and herself knew made them novelties. Before long, the youngest became the mascots of the school as well as the treasures. None actually spoiled them, though many came close. The one thing that made them an enemy was their abilty to learn the martial arts quickly, though TopaZ could not quite bring out the power that permeated Sai~en's entire being. Something else awaited her.   
The incident began innocently enough, like many others do, when one of the instructors assigned an exercise where the girls would be sparring with someone other than each other. Sai~en was paired with a somewhat hulking 10 year oldwho had started the week before her. TopaZ had been paired with his 'boss man' guy, another hulking 10 year old. Both boys believed themselves to be the epithet of all fighters and when Sai~en found herself cringing at Aill's sloppy offensive attacks, she decided to change the exercise to suite her. After blocking an especially weak attack, the small girl wrenched him around, and an audible snap could be heard. When his scream rang through the room, a shriller echo follow it as the larger of the two buddies followed Sai~en's example and broke TopaZ's collar bone. Enraged at the injury of her younger almost-sister, the darker of the girls flew at Gemmin's throat, intent on serious damage. Only the intervention of Minko-sensei kept Gemmin in one piece.   
From then on, the four were unable to stand being near each other, and slowly Gemmin and Aill found themselves locked away from all others at the School of Ninjas. When even incessant yelling left them ignored and away from the others laughing and talking in each others' rooms. During classes, conversation behind the teachers backs would happen every now and then, though not often, for those in the school found school to be extremely important. And as their isolation grew, so did their malice. But what could two such weak boys do to females capable of taking care of themselves and each other?  
  
***  
  
"Luna! Artemis! Is Setsuna coming? We haven't seen her in awhile..." TopaZ flicked her icy hair behind her ears, trying to tame the tangles that came from its being continuously braided. When neither cat nodded she merely looked down. "Is Usagi coming at least? Or Minako? Minako's lots of fun!" The amber eyes of the black cat swept up to meet with glacial blue ones filled with hope.   
"Well, TopaZ, you can talk with Minako tomorrow. Today you need to get Sai~en and we need to talk about your training. As well as preparing you for what is to come." The cats unconciously sat next to each other, almost touching and quietly began grooming themselves as the nine year old sat gawking at them.  
"What do you mean? Makota came and picked her up about an hour ago. Don't you remember that today is her birthday?" She smiled triumphantly at the pair. "You forgot, didn't you? Wow! Wait'll I tell the others."  
Artemis looked at her as he licked his paw thoroughly. "Why aren't you with her, then? Both of you seem to be inseparable." Done with his grooming, he jumped into TopaZ's lap, purring happily. "Well, we'll just have to plan something, then, won't we, Luna?" Luna Looked at the snowy white cat and then smiled in the way cats do. "I'll go get Mina and the others." As the white blur streaked through the door, Luna took his place in the warm lap.  
"So, are those two still coming after you and Sai~en? Or have you and the rest of the school run them off finally?" Even Luna still checked up on the wellfair of the girls as concerned Aill and Gemmin, for in one incident an entire group had turned against those who lived with them, who studied with them, who had spare time with them. And the mascots of the School for Ninjas became even more lovable and capable as they continued to grow, developing mentally at a surprising rate. "You realize that something must be done to get them away. I don't know how long it will be, but I believe you and Sai~en may be needed soon, even if you are slightly too young for such responsibilities. One thing has me puzzled, though. Neither of you were in the Silver Millenium; the Queen would have known, as would I and Artemis. How will you be of assisstance?" The young girl merely hugged the small cat closer as she shook her head in confusion.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is it, another prologue part... The prologue is actually going to be somewhat long, a time span encompassing about, ummm, 6 years or so, but many of them are going to be skipped. I just thought that showing they knew the scouts, but not too well should be demonstrated... Now worries. Just four more years to go. And there really isn't all that much happening until the last one or so. Hope you enjoyed and keep reading! ^_^  
~The Alciontae Shadow~ 


	3. Prologue, Part the Third

Disclaimer: I own no one but TopaZ and Sai~en… And Alciontae… That's mine too. So, I have nothing to say but on to the story.  
  
  
  
Being twelve wasn't always easy. Being twelve with no females but your sister and an elusive guardian who often showed up at the worst times could often be worse. Neither of the two girls really minded that Setsuna wasn't there too often; they did have a group of five older girls to talk to, but sometimes it became difficult living in a school where any weakness was looked down upon, and just being female brought a weakness monthly that none of the other residents at the school for ninjas could completely understand.  
  
At that point in time, Sai~en found herself folded over a small toilet bowl, retching hopelessly in dry, painful heaves. TopaZ stood behind her, ready with a moist towel to clean up the sweat-covered face and any vomit clinging to the sides of her mouth. Next to the sink, a tiny cup of cold water and four pills awaited the pain-wracked girl's pleasure. As the dark-haired girl calmly wiped her face and ceased shaking, she noted the look on her sister's face, sympathy, wonder, and no small amount of puzzlement.  
  
"Why does it do this to you? And why do you work out while your this sick? You know Minko-sensei would let you stay in bed if he knew that you were throwing up." The words immediately came out in English, something none of the others at the school would have understood. Her blue eyes sparked angrily as she noticed that the number of pills had been upped from three to four. "Babe, you're going into the danger zone with that many pills… Is it really such a good idea?" Sai~en shoved the hand-towel behind the toilet, flushing it as she stood back up.  
  
"I have no idea why it does this, love. I honestly can't help it. As to the pills, those are necessary to my being able to keep up with the other students. You know Aill and Gemmin are just looking for some reason to make them put us in some school we'll hate. Don't worry so much about me; I'll be fine. Aren't I always?" Eyes sparkling, with attempted humor, she gracefully glided out of the room , knowing the other girl had no choice but to follow and refrain from argueing. Were Minko-sensei to find that Sai~en had started her courses, he might decide that she needed to go to one of those girl schools.  
  
* * *  
  
TopaZ looked beyond the building, past the compound's thick walls, and to the group of five fighting angrily with a woman whose hair was an odd neon green and whose clothes gave off an aura of being those of a scank. For some reason, they looked as if they didn't need any help, but they might were the man watching from behind a corner decide to interfere with the fight. Frustrated with her uselessness, the girl of the ice-blue hair swiped violently at the air, gasping when she felt a pen form in her closed hand. Enchanted, she looked at it, noting somewhat surprisedly, that the symbol carved onto it showed a black, upside down moon. The moon seemed to be the only thing dark about it, though; the entirety of the rest of it showed two tints of blue, the glaciers of her eyes, and the ice of her hair.  
  
A door flashed into being right next to her and Setsuna stepped through, smiling slightly at the astonished girl. "Well, TopaZ, I see you have found your birthright. Why don't I show you how to use it so they aren't surprised unwittingly. Don't worry, dear. Sai~en will learn soon enough that she too has something special she has to do. Now, all you must do to fully take advantage of what has come to you is say, "Nemesis Star Power!"" Her hand graced the young girl's cheek for a moment and then she had stepped through the door once again. The girl did as she had been instructed, and found herself encircled with ribbons of ice and almost frozen water. Seconds later, her legs appeared longer, her eyes older and the sailor fuku that had clothed her showed that she was different with it's black background and blue bows.  
  
"Time to see what this man is up to…" Resolutely, she stalked over to quietly 'talk' with the man watching the fight that occurred in the background.  
  
* * *  
  
"Makota and the others can't know until after Wise Man has been defeated, love, you know that. Our uniforms would immediately force them to become suspicious… You'd do so too if you were to find two girls in a black version of the outfit you and your team wear. This is the last day we have to do this! Finally the battle is going to be over! TopaZ, finally we will be able to learn at the school and live without always worrying about helping the girls and saving the world." Sai~en looked at her sister, her best friend, eyes shining at the idea of being able to train for her own pleasure. The war had been hardening her and she knew it, knew it and could almost despise the reaction had she not needed it so much to remain alive.  
  
TopaZ nodded uncertaintly. "I know. All we have to do is defeat Wise Man, right? I suppose that won't be too difficult for us; I'm more powerful than they and you are most definitely stronger, even if we are younger… Oh, well. Let's go, I think it's started…" Glancing anxiously into the hall, they hurried out and past the thin door, finding themselves in the streets. Grabbing each others' hands, they quickly concentrated, forcing a door into existence, quite like that that Setsuna used to travel fro the Time Gate. Moments later, they found themselves on a platform, crouched behind a pillar to keep out of sight of the others standing about.  
  
* * *  
  
Willingly, the girls fed their power to those fighting openly against he who had worked so hard to deliver the Earth to that which is entropy. TopaZ grew weak more quickly than Sai~en, her powers more entwined with the mystickal than those which lived within the older girl. Even so, Sai~en soon became just as weak, feeling her physical strength draining into the girl princess who was fighting against he mystic laughing maniacally in the background. As the weakness overcame them, something felt that the five obvious fighters were not the only ones the Wise Man needed to worry about. Pretending not to notice, he searched calmly for the extra source, or soucres, of power that could possibly help the Queen of Crystal Tokyo win.  
  
Angered that something so imperative as an extra energy source could be slipped past him for any length of time, he smiled, paused for a moment to be sure he knew the placement of the two sources, and STRUCK, sending power he didn't think he'd need down to the two girls squatting behind a thin collumn. Two thin screams broke the air, unheard by the known scouts in their concern for Usagi's future daughter. Had they heard, it would not have mattered, for the screams, breathy and swift, had signalled the end of two powerful girls who should have been known in the past, yet were not. The implosion of energy that heralded the girls' deaths was not allowed to merely disappate into the air around them; instead, Sai~en and TopaZ gave themselves two last thoughts each, one spared for the sister that was not truly blood-kin, and a last effort to feed all power into those who held the fate of the Earth and the future in their hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Setsuna stood outside the compound that had been two American girls' home for six years, holding two small bodies in her arms as she stared blurrily at a thin door that begged to be knocked on. She could not bring herself to allow TopaZ and Sai~en to be forgotten. And so they had been brought to their school where friends had gradually become more the family than their original kin could ever have been. Ten minutes passed and then, suddenly, Minko-sensei appeared, opening the door with dread, slowly, before allowing his face to cloud.  
  
"Were they trained well enough, Setsuna-chan, for what was needed? I could do no more than I did." Salted tears gathered, but did not drop as his face resumed its calm; the students would have to learn of their mascots' demise. The woman before him nodded, unable to speak of the bravery they had demonstrated. "Then let us bring them home. They shall be buried in the school plot. We have had problems before. Come along, the students will wish to say good-bye." Anger graced his face for a moment. "Save two, they were adored by all in the school." The aged instructor allowed himself one swift caress of the tanned cheeks before turning to hold the door open for the time-keeper. The beginning had finally been placed in motion, though somewhat late.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, there ya go. The prologue is finally finished and joy can be expressed. Now all I needs must do is fix it so that the future is twisted to my plans… Well, the Shadow should probably go now, so that her creative writing anthology doesn't suck a lot. Hope you enjoyed the prologue, even if it was somewhat cursory. Bye for now. ^_^  
  
~The Alciontae Shadow~ 


End file.
